Frozen Heart
by Sea Witch Frost
Summary: AUTHORS NOTE I do not Intend ANY copyright infringements or anything of that nature I did not create the characters (apart from the ones I created) I am just rewriting their story Jack loves OC M just in case please R
1. Ice Warm

AUTHORS NOTE! I do not indent any copyright infringements or anything of that nature i did not create all these characters (although I created a few new ones) I am simply rewriting their story

"Sherie talk to me.. Please?" Jack Frost our hot (oops cold!) little hero speaks in his quietest voice...

Sherie turned,opened her mouth only to close it. She was the most dazzling woman her long blonde hair flowed down her shoulders her eyes where aquamarine her skin was pale her lips where tinted blue. Jacks presence made the snow colder Sherie couldn't do a thing you must never cancel out another guardians power Sherie was the guardian of weather she shared Jacks fate of being unseen to children although a small amount of people did believe in her the same small group as Jack all of the children who stood up to pitch. Jack has loved Sherie Since before they became guardians he has never told her until the worst time possible...

Sherie could sing really well,she auditioned for a broadway musical..

_" Oh! Just look!_

_It's like I'm in a storybook!_

_Oh! It's bliss!_

_I dreamed that it would be_

_Somewhat-_

_But not_

_Like this!_

_Look over there!_

_Oh my god!_

_How very odd!_

_And what might they be?_

_Something splendid, maybe!?_

_Look over here!_

_Could you bust?_

_Isn't it just_

_Bedazzling, dazing_

_Utterly amazing!_

_Gazing 'round, it's like, to die!" _

"SHERIE"! Jack had finally figured out his feelings for her he would tell her regardless of who she was with and where she was jack burst into the theatre and used his magic to freeze everyone but her "Sherie I need to tell you something!" Jack practically spat at Sherie her eyes red with rage screamed "you don't think you could tell me at a less important time"?! "Sherie its important I.. i.." He stuttered "Jack spit it out!" She spoke irritably "I LOVE YOU"! "jack... I" Sherie was taken aback " Im leaving I will be outside the theatre when you come out" She broke into the biggest smile the judges where defrosting though she composed herself and continued the song

_"Just seeing him feels so good_

_I'd scream if I only could!_

_I'd hoped and wished_

_And wanted so to be here_

_Wished and prayed_

_And planned it to a "t"_

_Prayed and wow!_

_Just look - it's really me here!_

_Walking around, strange as it seems_

_Somewhere beyond my wildest dreams!_

_I'd hoped and wished_

_And wondered what I'd do here_

_Wished and prayed_

_And pictured what I'd see_

_Prayed and wow!_

_My prayers are coming true here!_

_Look at it all, look how it gleams!_

_Lovely beyond my wildest dreams..._

_Look - it's him!_

_SO handsome and refined and slim_

_Sweet, sincere_

_Magnificent from head to toe_

_And oh..._

_I'd hoped and wished_

_My life would feel enchanted!_

_Wished and prayed_

_The fates would hear my plea_

_Prayed and wow!_

_MY prayers are more than granted!_

_Look at it all, hall after hall_

_Perfect as you could please here!_

_Marvels galore, and even more_

_Gee, did I mention HE'S here?_

_And if - who knows? - all of it goes_

_Past even these extremes_

_Just look at me and you will see_

_Someone beyond her wildest dreams!"_

She sprinted out of the theatre to meet Jack,with the biggest smile she thanked the casting directors who had said she had the role! all was going well for Sherie


	2. Fire Cold

Sherie burst out of the front doors she heard a  
mischievous chuckle "you always where one for big entrances" grinned  
Jack. North (Santa) started making Jack take snowglobes,with him under his  
cloak he whispered "Home" into one and threw it underneath Sherie she  
fell down into the abyss and landed in a field of flowers jack was around 10  
meters away she ran towards him he realized she was moving so to speed things  
up he ran to her they met in a loving embrace. "Jack I... I" she  
stuttered "spit it out Sherie" he whispered into her ear "I love  
you" she whispered back Jack flew into the air screaming with joy he flew  
back down and kissed her for the first time. how long he had longed for these  
lips this moment this eternal love. Jack was to excited he started to slowly  
fall over pulling Sherie down with him she landed on top of him her face a few  
centimeters away from his leaning in she got his lips again his cool lips he  
pushed her off him to lay on top of her his head then snaked down and kissed  
her neck slight moans came slipped pass the lips of his goddess. He moved off  
her to lie down next to her close enough to whisper sweet nothings in her ear  
with his arms around her she fell asleep in this peaceful embrace Jack yawned  
and they slept all night in the field of flowers

They awoke the next morning and got to talking Jack found out she had the part  
in the musical Jack started talking about their future and Sherie asked about  
Jacks past which was unpleasant he asked about hers

"Well Jack"

_"I admit that in the past I've been  
a nasty_

They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch

But you'll find that nowadays

I've mended all my ways

Repented, seen the light, and made a switch

True? Yes

And I fortunately know a little magic

It's a talent that I always have possessed

And dear lady, please don't laugh

I use it on behalf

Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed (pathetic)

Poor unfortunate souls

In pain, in need

This one longing to be thinner

That one wants to get the girl

And do I help them?

Yes, indeed

Those poor unfortunate souls

So sad, so true

They come flocking to my cauldron

Crying, "Spells, Ursula, please!"

And I help them!

Yes I do

Now it's happened once or twice

Someone couldn't pay the price

And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals

Yes I've had the odd complaint

But on the whole I've been a saint

To those poor unfortunate souls"

My mother was jealous of my voice and that I would never get a man with a voice  
like that My brothers Flotsam and Jetsam confirmed it I was told that

_"The men up there don't like a lot  
of blabber_

They think a girl who gossips is a bore!

Yet on land it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word

And after all dear, what is idle babble for?

Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation

True gentlemen avoid it when they can

But they dote and swoon and fawn

On a lady who's withdrawn

It's she who holds her tongue who get's a man

Come on you poor unfortunate soul

Go ahead!

Make your choice!

I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day

It won't cost much

Just your voice!

You poor unfortunate soul

It's sad but true

If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet

You've got the pay the toll

Take a gulp and take a breath

And go ahead and sign the scroll

Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got her, boys

The boss is on a roll

This poor unfortunate soul!"


	3. Cold Steam

I woke up in Jack's arm today in a field of flowers AGAIN now THIS is beyond my  
wildest dreams Jack was still asleep I got my Snowglobe out and spoke "lagoon"  
and threw it at the most beautiful flower I could find then dragging Jack fell  
into the portal appearing in my home I used my magic to hover over to the bed I  
laid him down he was so peaceful I left him to sleep and went to my musical  
rehearsal. The musical is The Little Mermaid I am playing Ursula ironically the  
same song I sung to Jack yesterday is in the musical but my newest song is by  
far the best its about my father giving my brother and I half the ocean to rule  
and how my brother stole my half and how I want it back

_"When Daddy _  
_dear was floating on his deathbed_  
_He divvied up the kingdom into two_  
_I got _  
_his magic shell_  
_And half the sea as well_  
_His trident went to—_

_You _  
_know who his trident went to – don't you, babies!_

_My reign – why, it was _  
_blissfully delicious!_  
_And glamour, glitz and style were au courante!_  
_Did I _  
_use some black magic?_  
_Well, oopsie— my bad!_  
_Did I mutilate, maim and _  
_destroy?_  
_Just a tad!_  
_And for that, I get banished! _  
_But me, I'm not _  
_mad_  
_There's just one little thing that I want..._  
_Just one eensy teensy _  
_thing that I want:_

_I want the good times back!_  
_I want those grand ol' _  
_days!_  
_I want the twisted nights _  
_The sick delights _  
_The wild _  
_soireés!_  
_I want those trembling crowds of shellfish_  
_Cracked and peeled for _  
_me to dine_  
_Not because I'm mean or selfish_  
_NO!_

_I only want what's _  
_mine!_  
_I want disgusting wealth!_  
_I want exquisite sin!_  
_Want the entire _  
_sea _  
_To worship me _  
_On bended fin!_  
_I want to greet my loving _  
_subjects_  
_And then have them as a snack!_  
_Remember those good times?_  
_I _  
_want them back!"_

"Picture it, my sucklings. Pretty soon, we'll be back on  
top! Sipping bubbly.  
Eating caviar before it hatches!  
King Triton is the  
only thing that stands in my way.  
If only I can find his Achilles heel… the  
soft quivering underbelly beneath all that armor…  
_I'll dethrone him! _

_De-bone him! And then boys… oh, boys… we're back in business!"_

_"I'll _  
_bring the good times back!_  
_Resume my wacky fun!_  
_Restore the joyful charm _

_Of causing harm_  
_To everyone!_

_I want to make the merfolk _  
_cower_  
_Like they did in days of yore_  
_Sure, it's sheer abuse of _  
_Power_  
_So?_  
_Ain't that what power's for?_

_I want to taste their _  
_tears!_  
_I want to hear their screams!_  
_I want the special rush _  
_You get _  
_from crushing _  
_Hopes and dreams!_  
_It's more than simply _  
_sentimental—_  
_It's an aphrodisiac!_

_Remember those good times!_  
_Oh _  
_god! Were they good times!_  
_It's time for more good times!_  
_Let's get them _  
_back!_  
_If only I had a way _  
_To make him pay_  
_I'd set ol' Triton _  
_straight!_

_Poison?_

_Sure…_

_Blackmail?_

_Or…_

_His _  
_daughters…_

_Maybe—_

"Wait!  
Why didn't I think of it  
before? His youngest!  
The one with the beautiful voice?  
Which she takes  
for granted.  
A woman doesn't know how precious her voice is until she's been  
silenced. Ha!  
Perhaps I could teach them both a lesson…"  
_"I want the _  
_little girl!_

_Ooh._

_And boys, I want her bad!_

_Ahh._

_I _  
_want her sitting here_  
_To lure her dear _  
_Devoted _  
_dad!_

_Mmmm._

_I want my goody-goody brother _  
_To come rescue _  
_her – the sap!_  
_And then one way or another—_  
_Surprise!_

_I'll _  
_spring the trap!_  
_And get the good times back!_  
_I mean with all the _  
_perks!_  
_The trident, crown, the throne— _  
_All mine alone!_  
_The whole damn _  
_works!_  
_But most of all, I want ol' Triton _  
_Pinned and wriggling on the _  
_rack_  
_Then, fellas, it's my time!_  
_And frankly, it's high time!_  
_Those _  
_fabulous good times..._  
_There Coming back!"_

I returned from practice  
and saw Jack sitting at the table "we need to talk" he said solemnly "uh ok" he  
sat there for what felt like hours then he burst into his normal  
self  
"CONGRATUALTIONS" everyone screamed,yes everyone Tooth (Tooth fairy)  
Bunnymund (Easter Bunny) North (Santa) and Sandy (Sandman) in this moment I  
wasn't thinking I ran over and kissed Jack passionately in front of everyone  
Tooth Squealed And the rest of my friends where staring. We pulled away from our  
kiss and turned to everyone Jack said nervously "uh I think you may want to know  
what this is all about?" North was silent as where Sandy and Bunny Tooth  
screamed " FINALLY I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN LOVE" I  
opened my mouth to reply but Jack answered "six months" WHAT he turned to me and  
explained that we where simply asleep for to long in the meadow Jack asked if we  
could be alone for a moment everyone left dragging Tooth away Jack said his shoe  
was undone and knelt down "Jack you don-" I was going to say wear shoes but  
Jack cut me off "Sherie all my life I wanted someone to love someone to love me  
i have found that someone and know I have the courage to do this" he pulled out  
a black box and opened it inside a silver diamond encrusted ring shone almost as  
brightly as my face "Sherie will you marry me?" I immediately replied "YES YES a  
thousand times yes"!


	4. Boiling Water

POV Jack Frost

My life froze when I heard these words "YES YES a thousand times yes"!  
My love My Life My Soul said yes to my proposal of marriage I heard banging against the door Tooth must have shaken Santa and Bunny off she burst through the door breaking the wood in the process "what"? She asked Sherie cut in "we're engaged" she said Tooth started screaming "PAY UP BOYS" Sherie looked confused as did I my face must have hardened because even Tooth stopped in her tracks "I...BEG YOUR PARDON"? I shouted and the lagoon shook "Jack ca-" Sherie started to say "CALM DOWN"!? "HOW SHOULD I CALM DOWN WHEN MY SO CALLED FRIENDS ARE BETTING ON OUR LOVE LIFE"?! The lagoon got colder and intricate designs of ice formed on the floor started to make its way towards me "Jack Stop"! Sherie tried to stop me from doing anything "get out"! I said aiming My staff in the direction if the other gaurdians "JACK"! Sherie screamed Snow started to fall "guys I think you should leave" Sherie said quietly they did I calmed down oh god Sherie  
POV no one  
"Sherie talk to me.. Please?" Jack Frost our hot (oops cold!) little hero speaks in his quietest voice...  
Sherie turned,opened her mouth only to close it. She was the most dazzling woman her long blonde hair flowed down her shoulders her eyes where aquamarine her skin was pale her lips where tinted blue. Jacks presence made the snow colder Sherie couldn't do a thing you must never cancel out another guardians power Sherie was the guardian of has loved Sherie Since before they became guardians. Has he blown it for good?


	5. Melting Fire

POV Sherie

"Jack i'm leaving now" I said as I pulled on my coat "WHAT" he yelled "Jack do you ever listen to me? Im going it's opening night tonight" I approached the couch "his head popped over the top of it "uh yes right duh" he looked so stupid "why aren't I going again?" He asked me "because" I said "thats not an answer" "Jack you just can't come and anyway you couldn't get a ticket all seats are taken!" I swept out the door with a bang! And I was whisked off my feet by a snow globe portal and dumped out on the street in front of the theatre. To get my makeup applied and my costume put on took 4 hours! And then ITS ON for my starting scene with my song "I Want The Good Times Back" Then its off with "Poor Unfortunate Souls" then with reprises and out for my bow. After ripping off my costume and my makeup I rush out the stage door to people cheering and clapping when i get to the end of the walkway I can see my jack at the end I run up to his proud grin his white hair his deep blue eyes he walks me to an alley and he kisses me for what feels like a few seconds but is around 30 seconds I hunger for his lips now, I "drop" a snow globe and whisper home and we are in the lounge he pins me to the ground and we kiss god is he good at it! He kisses my neck to make me moan he quickly then kisses me there he as we make out he levitates as do I we end up standing taking breaks to gulp for air we slowly move towards the bedroom to spend the night in a loving passion.


	6. Burning Ice

Jacks POV

I woke up in a bomb site! A.K.A my bedroom everything is ruined or just messy the bed is a mess the blanket and sheets are entirely messed up! On the floor are the garments of the night before! And on the nightstand there is a broken vase! With roses spread out on the floor which I gave Sherie. I try to clean everything up but end up laying on the bed with Sherie when I hear the strangest sound Sand moving through an hourglass,Wings flapping, Earth shifting, and Bells what! Argh all good things must end I open my as so I can stand up and find my dressing gown so I can answer the door as I shift my position the Wings stop flapping and I hear a thud! No,No way they wouldn't be in this room would they? I look around for magical presence I pick out Bunny first who is holding Tooth while looking away Sandman is now piled on the floor and Santa is covering his eyes! I snap my fingers and my dressing gown flies to me I quickly put it on "hi guys..." I murmured Tooth is finally awake she has the dumbest look on her face kind of like a girl who is talking to her crush. I'm sick of this though I made it clear I don't love her! She just giggles and turns away to get Sandy, Bunny is inching his way towards me to pat me on the back "congratulations..." He whispers I make a disapproving sound to look on at Santa who has a fowl expression on his face he marches straight past me to wake Sherie "Good morning everyone" she says sleepily "wait EVERYONE" she screams as she covers up with the blanket she snaps on her dressing gown and approaches me I put my arms around her Santa is looking worse by the minute " we need to talk" he sends Sandy,Tooth and Bunny away and pushes us into the kitchen. He sits us down and starts pacing in front of us my arms still around Sherie. Santa opens his mouth "do you have any idea how dangerous that was you could have gotten pregnant" Sherie's jaw dropped "you are not to get pregnant until you are married" "but why..." I asked him " pitches parents where guardians once but they had a baby while not married and pitch was born the parents were never seen since" "if your are to have children soon get married soon sorry for the intrusion that will be all" he threw a snowglobe and left we looked at each other and Sherie said "I think that we are off limits now" I stared blankly "can we not just get married soon"? I asked "soon my darling soon" she replied "very soon" she continued "how soon"? "Around tomorrow" she answered she summoned a planning book and a pen and got to work canceling other peoples functions and moving them around she got us a perfect hall and Tailor ordered food and organized centerpieces while making seating arrangements she stayed up all night but it just worked.


End file.
